freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Huang
Jenny Huang is the eldest member of the Huang family. She is Louis Huang's mother who lives at the house with the family. History Season 1 To be added Season 2 At some point after moving to Orlando, Jenny struck a romantic relationship with a man named Charles, with everyone around her, including Emery, Evan and Honey, being aware of the relationship except for Jessica. After Charles leaves his life savings to her, Jessica approaches Jenny and constantly asks to borrow the money so that she may use it flip houses for a profit. Jenny constantly rebuffs and ignores her attempts, before eventually replying that she finds Jessica to be cold and spoiled, adding that Jessica never bothered to form a bond with her or really talk to her unless she needed something. As one of Jenny's favorite activities was to steal pennies from the public fountain, Jessica bought her a grabber, typically used to reach and grab cans or other items in the kitchen, for her to extract the pennies from the fountain. Jessica then offered that they become partners in the investment 50/50 rather than her merely loaning the money, and Jenny agreed, presenting Jessica with the check of Charles' life savings, which amounted to a mere $7,000, not enough for Jessica's house-flipping endeavors.The Fall Ball She still gave the $7,000 to Jessica, and a week later Jessica informed her that she had purchased a house, had it renovated and placed it on the market, although Jenny replied in Mandarin that they were silent partners and that Jessica was interrupting her show. The next day, for Halloween, Jenny helped decorate the house and dressed as Garfield that night.Miracle on Dead Street Jenny received a Nerf boomerang for the Christmas prior by Eddie, and helped Eddie by throwing the boomerang at Jessica's bakery set, therefore allowing Emery to gift his handcrafted replica to his mother as a Christmas gift.The Real Santa Jenny prepared to return to Washington, D.C.'s Chinatown for Chinese New Year with the rest of the Huangs, which she was excited for, although she did not end up going as they missed the flight. While this upset her and put her in a disappointed mood, she was eventually cheered up by the makeshift Chinese New Year festivities at Cattleman's Ranch Steakhouse and gifted her three grandsons with a hundred dollars each. Eddie thanked her for the money while Emery said that while it was generous, they did not need anything but their love; this prompted Eddie to declare that he would take Emery's money, and Jenny watched as Eddie tackled Emery and attempted to wrest the money out his hand, stating that she hoped the strongest one would prevail.Year of the Rat Sometime later, she won a Pogs game on behalf of Evan, clearing up his debt with Stacey.Michael Chang Fever Jenny was present when Louis and Jessica decided how to deal with Eddie and Evan's lice situation while also managing their workload. Jenny then asked why Louis was getting involved, believing it was Jessica's sole responsibility as the mother and that Louis' sole responsibility was to provide for them and kill spiders, although Louis told her that it was the '90s and that they were a team. Jenny later scoffed that she was right when Louis believes his career is more important than Jessica's and leaves the house when Jessica gets lice as well, blaming her for the children receiving lice simply because she is the mother.Week in Review Jenny accompanied the rest of the Huang family to the bank so that Evan could open a new banking account, as it came with a free toaster. Jenny loved getting free things from the bank and at first attempted to steal a pen, although it was chained to a desk. She then retreated to the bathroom and stole a plant, and encountered Evan when he walked in. She told Evan that what name he picked didn't really matter to her as he was still her grandson, and disclosed to him that her American name was Jenny, which she took on after committing a crime, although she did not want to discuss it further. She then gave the plant to Evan to smuggle back home. At the end, a flashback reveals that she checked out multiple Garfield books at the library under the name "Jenny" with no intention of returning them, thereby stealing them and committing the crime she had spoken of earlier.Hi, My Name Is... After Jessica rented their investment flip house and cashed in their check, she decided to write checks to Jenny and Honey for their share, although she paid them out of her own account as the tenants were squatters and their checks had bounced; Jenny used her share to purchase a hat. Back at home, she discovered that Louis had stolen a watch from Eddie to teach him a lesson and so stole the watch from Louis himself. At the end of the wee, she returned the watch to Louis, reprimanding him that he shouldn't have messed with his son, to which Louis pointed out that he was her son and that she was messing with him. Jessica then sold the house so that the squatters would be someone else's problem and wrote checks for Jenny and Honey for their share, although she attempted to convince them to reinvest with her in condominiums.Rent Day After Emery gets punched at school following Louis' advice to change who he is to make himself more likable, Jenny informs Louis that Emery is like Jessica. She clarifies that Jessica and Emery are proud of who they are and do not change for other people unlike Louis, who lies and changes who he is in order to make others like him.Gotta Be Me As Emery's graduation from fifth grade approaches, Louis allows his three sons to bring a friend to the post-graduation all-you-can-eat chicken dinner at Cattleman's, with Evan taking Jessica as his date. Jenny notices Evan perusing what outfit to wear and tells him that he should wear a suit for Jessica. As Evan replies that he doesn't have a suit, Jenny offers to make one for him, claiming she knit a cape for in the past. At the dinner, she plays 's " " as Evan struts in with his new suit.The Manchurian Dinner Date Jenny was ecstatic when she found that her second son, Gene Huang, would be paying them a visit in Orlando. She informed Louis, who had a bitter falling out with Gene, that he had to make amends with Gene and set a better example for his sons. After Gene and Louis have a fight, Gene leaves their house and flies back to Taiwan for his wedding, bringing Jenny with him.Bring the Pain Season 3 Jenny met with her relatives in Taiwan and attended Gene's wedding to Margaret before flying back to Orlando with Louis' family.Coming from America After Jessica complained about a watermelon Eddie dropped in the house, Jenny told Louis not to tell Jessica about the vase she broke while trying to eat Fruit Roll Ups; when Jessica discovered the vase, she told Louis that he was on his own before wheeling away. In order to help Jessica with the household mess, Louis hired a housekeeper named Mary, which Jessica found insulting. Noticing Mary's presence, Jenny told Jessica that if her husband had hired a housekeeper to help her with the housework, she would have flung herself down a well.Breaking Chains As the Halloween season rolled around, Jenny dressed up as .Louisween Season 4 To be added Season 5 To be added Season 6 To be added Trivia *She is a big fan of . *In the episode "Hi, My Name Is..." it is revealed that she took the American name "Jenny" in order to steal Garfield books from the public library. References Category:Characters Category:Huang Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Asians Category:Major Characters Category:Females